1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, computer program product and method of inputting a character in a touch screen device, and more specifically, to a method of inputting a character, in which a touch area is partitioned into a plurality of array positions, and one or more characters are assigned to each of the partitioned array positions, so that if one of the partitioned array positions is touched, the characters assigned to the touched array positions are enlarged and rearranged on the touch screen to allow a user to select an input character.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices are miniaturized in size and in pursuit of a simple design recently, the portable electronic devices are gradually provided with a touch screen in place of mechanical key buttons that require a certain fixed space.
Positions and settings of input buttons of an input device using a touch screen may be freely set or modified.
Accordingly, recently manufactured portable electronic devices receive most of inputs through a touch pad, except only a minimum button inputs. Inputting characters is not an exception, and input of characters is also accomplished by touching the touch screen. When characters are inputted through a conventional touch screen, all characters are arranged on the touch screen, and a character touched by a user is inputted among the arranged characters.
However, the prior art described above has following problems.
That is, since the characters are many in number, and thus the width of the touch screen occupied by a character is narrow if all the characters are arranged on the touch screen, there is a problem in that readability of the characters is lowered and it becomes also difficult to arrange the characters. Furthermore, since a touch area occupied by a character is narrow according to the prior art, when a user who desires to input the character inputs the character, the user may touch adjacent other characters together and generate an input error, or may suffer from incorrect touches in using the touch screen.